This invention relates to vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly, to a suspension system allowing for both generally vertical and recoil movement of an idler of the suspension system.
Efficient roller suspension mountings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,087 to Reinsma, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,737 to Alexander et al., both assigned to the assignee of this invention. In each of these patents, resilient means are disposed between roller mounting means and a portion of the track frame, so that such portion of the track frame may be properly supported by such rollers through the associated resilient members, with the resilient members allowing a degree of suspension movement of the rollers relative to the track frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,708, assigned to the assignee of this invention, also discloses a system wherein resilient pads are disposed between roller mounting means and a portion of the track frame, so that such rollers provide support for a portion of the track frame.
Each of the systems of the above-cited patents with advantage includes a recoil system for providing proper idler suspension and idler recoil during the operation of the vehicle. While such systems may operate in an extremely effective manner, it is to be understood that, for certain applications, even more advantageous and efficient suspension can be provided. For example, it has been recognized that under certain conditions, it would be extremely advantageous to utilize compression of the resilient pads of, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,087, to allow idler recoil. Additionally, it must be insured that the idler, while being capable of such recoil, may properly move in a generally upward and downward direction to provide proper suspension movement.
Of more general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,947 to Skelton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,725 to Reinsma, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,889 to Bexten.